I Love You Like A Fool
by RAPPER0SH
Summary: "EHANJIR TANGAN LU KENAPA TUH DIGANTUNG PAKE BIRU-BIRU. KAYA HATI AJA DIGANTUNGIN" "tapi kok kalian itu canggung aneh gitu sih kalo udah saling kenal?" "kita itu sebenarnya..." SuLay/KrisLay/Kray. All Exo members. Ini sebenernya ff Stupido Luv di acc gue yg gegexialv, cuma gue repost. Bakal gue bikin next chapnya. Please read and review. Thanks.


**ANNYEONG AWAW =_= **

**Entah kenapa gue malah bikin ff yang gue bikin dari kisah nyata gue /tsah anjir apaan sekalian curhat lewat ff gitu ye maap -_-. Yekali gue bego saking kurang kerjaan malah bikin ff absurd ngek. Cot dah langsung ae baca ew.**

Hari ini, hari pertama gue masuk ke sekolah setelah liburan semester satu. Ngek, sebenernya gue bete sendiri sama sekolah gue. Kenapa kok bete? Awaw, sekolah gue itu sekolah khusus cowo otomatis gaada murid cewenya, manaada asupan gizi buat mata gue kalo gini caranya. If you know what I mean -_-.

Gua lanjot aja dah jalan ke koridor sekalian otewe ke kantor guru. Mau ngapaen gua ke kantor guru? Kepo nih? Ciyoz? Ah enggga bakal gue kasih tau awaw.

Anjrot.

Tai.

Setelah gue dari kantor guru, udah disuguhi pemandangan anak bopung pada rebutan buat masukin kartu siswa ke alat absen siswa, ribet ye absen hari pertama emang gitu-_-. Alatnya itu bentuknya kea alat gesek kartu kredit itu. Tau gak? Gak tau? Yaudah sama.

Jirlah gue males kalo desak desakan gitu. Secara gue kece, ganteng pasti. Yekali gue desakan gitu ew. Mau nunggu juga kapan ntar kelarnya peleh ah.

Oiya kalian pasti bingung gue ini siapa -_-. Njirlah ya, udah ngebacot panjang lebar tapi kalian ga kenal siapa gue. Ehm, oke. Gue Zhang Yixing biasanya dipanggil Lay sama orang terdekat gue, gue peranakan Chinese yang tinggal di Korea gara-gara kerjaan bokap gue. Kenapa Cuma bokap? Soalnya nyokap udah kembali ke rahmatullah. Umur gue tujuh-belas-tahun. Oke, gue siswa angkatan kedua di Genie High School /tsah pinjem nama doang.

.

.

.

.

.

Btw, gue bingung. Gue kira makin lama gue nunggu, para bopung udah berhenti rebutan. Ternyata makin rame ae. Njer, siapa yang ga kesel coba. Gue males banget anying mau desakan.

"Hai" sapa seseorang tapi kok kaga keliatan orangnya. Yaudah gue diem aja.

"Oi" idih ngeri anjir ini sekolah, kok daritadi ada yang manggilin gue sih awaw gue takut -_-

PLAK

Weh anjret, ini apalagi dah ada yang nabok pala gue dari belakang. Dapuk banget dah setan disini -_-. Gue Cuma celingukin kepala ke kanan kiri kaga ada siapa-siapa. Anjir merinding banget nih awaw.

"Eh tali beha, lo galiat gue daritadi manggilin elu apa anjrot =_=" idihh apaan ini kok ada yang ngomong lagi anjir Aa Lay atut awaw.

Akhirnya gue nengok ke belakang... dan ternyata ada seseorang lelaki bantet, wajah comel banget awaw, kulitnya seputih susu, wajahnye datar -_-.

"Eh elu, ngapaen lu tadi naplokin pala gue, anjir sakit tau lukira pala gue pintu apa pake di gaplok -_-" "oi tali beha, orang lu gue panggilin daritadi aja kaga nyaut, congek lu, pinter" jawab seseorang itu sambil ngehina gue anjir -_-.

"ada perlu apa lu panggilin gue nyedh" tanya gue. "kaga, gue tadi liatin elu aja daritadi nunggu kea anak ayam ilang" kata dia datar.

Yaterus =_=

Mau ngapaen ew.

"sinih gue antriin buat gesekin kartu siswa. Biar cepet absennya nyet" kata cowo itu lagi.

Anjir aja gue kaget, baru kenal aja langsung baik begono. Jangan-jangan dia mau nganu-nganuin gue nih anyeng geli yang ngebayanginnya. Yakali masa gue di anu-anu sama cowo bantet. Ngek.

"mau ngapaen lu upil onta. Modus ye lu ew" kata gue curiga. "oh. Gakmau dibantu ya? Yaudah gue ngantri buat gue sendiri ae dah"

Ehanjir.

Ceritanya dia ngambek setelah gue curigain gitu ew -_-

Daripada gue yang ngantri gitu, mending gue trima bantuan dia aja kali ya -_-. Ya siapa tau aja dia orang baik. Kalo emang orang jahat ya ntar gue laporin guru. Ngapa dah gua =_=.

"oi bantet. Nih kartu siswa gue. Sana ngantri". "idih muna. Dasar ganjelan anus"

Ehanjir gue dihina ganjelan anus sama dia =_= comel comel kok pedes amat omongannya. Sabodo ah, yang penting gue ga perlu ngantri. Ha ha -_-.

Setelah nunggu sekitar 15 menitan, akhirnya tubuh bantetnya pun keluar dari kerumunan bopung itu dan seragamnya masih rapi demiapa -_- manalagi mukanya woles banget sialan.

"Eh makasih ye ntet" kata gue "iye woles nyet" jawabnya santai.

Sial -_-

HENING

.

.

.

.

"ntet, kok gue kea baru pertama kali liat lo" kata gue nyante. Oiye gue lupa nanyain dia.

"gue anak baru pindahan dari SM SHS" "btw kita ga sekelas ternyata dul" lanjut dia lagi.

Tahe.

Tapi alhamdulillah masa gue ga sekelas sama cowo yang ngatain gue ganjelan anus ngahaha -_-.

Lah namanya sapa dah. Mau nanya ntar dianggep kepo ew. Padahal sebenernya juga mau ngepoin dia -_-

"nama gue suho. Lu lay kan" ehanjir dia tau nama gue darimana ih. "tau nama lu dari nametag lo, nyantai aja" dia kaya tau isi pikiran gue gitu dibalik wajah wolesnya -_-.

Gue kelas 11-B dan dia kelas 11-A.

Wanjer, dia anak pinter dong -_- dikelas A kan tempatnya anak jenius. Jujur gue kaget dia itu anak kelas A. Wew.

"**HAI TEMAN-TEMAN AING YANG TERCINTA. AING UDAH MASUK NIH. PADA KANGEN AING YEAYEAYEA. PASTI IYA KAN PADA KANGEN AING!"** tereak gue ga nyante pas masuk kelas.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

"AWAW LAY Q SAYANQ. AA BAEKHYUN KANGEN NGEDH NIH"

"OH TEMEN TERTULALIT GUE AWAWAWAWAW KANGEEEENNN EWEW"

"ADOHHHHH BEHEL SIMPANSE UDAH BALIKKK. AAAAA KANGEENNNN"

"ANJROT LAY LU MASUK LANGSUNG TEREAK. BIKIN HEBOH AJA LU, PINTER EMANG"

Dan diantara suara ayan temen-temen gue itu, Cuma satu suara yang kaga nyante ya walau semua orang tau tereakan mereka semua gaada yang nyante -_-

"ANJIR APAAN LU KRIS SEWOT AE SAMA GUE"

"woles lay. Cot" jawab si Kris. Temen cowo gue yang tereaknya paling ganyante tadi =_=

"EHANJIR TANGAN LU KENAPA TUH DIGANTUNG PAKE BIRU-BIRU. KAYA HATI AJA DIGANTUNGIN"

**JLEB AW**

"Bacot amat lu Lay. Gua taplok tau rasa lu congek" jawab kris rada gugup. Gimana ga gugup, biasanya dia kan selalu tampil perfect dan sekarang tangan kirinya aja digantung gitu aw -_- pasti malu dia.

"Dih gue kan perhatian dasar gigi onta"

Ngok. Gue dikacangin sama dia demiapa. Siapa yang ga kesel coba lu ngajakin ngomong orang tapi dikacangin =_=

AW LAY KESEL DEH

Ini kenapa tadi pada heboh-hebohan pas gue baru masuk. Sekarang pada asik sendiri pada cuek. Iya gue tau ini masih jam bebas soalnya kan masih hari pertama masuk. Wanzer.

INI KENAPA PADA CUEK KE GUE.

AW GUE SALAH APA TOLONG -_-

Itu si Kris juga ngapa dah diem mulu dari tadi, biasanya juga nyanyi-nyanyi gaje di kelas kalo enggak ye baris-berbaris di dalam kelas ew. Secara anak pramuka. Fyi, Kris itu adalah ketua kelas -_-, gua juga ga percaya kenapa dia bisa kepilih jadi ketua kelas. Padahal kelakuannya absurd bat.

Samperin ah.

Eh tapi gue takut digaplok Kris masa.

Teuing ah daripada gue bosen.

Sekalian nemenin Kris juga kan, kasian juga.

"OI KRI—"

Anjrit, baru aja mau deketin Kris, itu apaan noh ada si Xiumin wakil ketua kelas pake deketin Kris segala. Demiapa gue langsung bete -_-.

Akhirnya gue menyendiri lagi di pojokan.

Cuma liatin temen gue yang pada asik sendiri.

Anying. Sedih gue -_-

Dah mereka ngapaen kok keliatan wajahnya serius bener? Itu ngapa dah si Xiumin pake ngalungin tangannya di leher Kris dah jibang ngeliatnya -_- manalagi si Kris Cuma nyengir kepaksa gitu. Nzay pada ngapaen bikin kepo ae. -_-

Skip.

.

.

.

Daritadi gue Cuma liatin temen-temen pada candaan dan kangen-kangenan. Ada juga yang lagi ngupil pake jempol kaki dengan khidmatnya, ada juga yang tidur pala di telungkupin di meja. Ada juga yang lagi pacaran sambil hina-hinaan, kadang lari-larian kea film India, romantis kan -_-

Ini lagi istirahat, lagian juga manabisa disebut jam istirahat kalo jam pelajarannya aja ga ada -_-. Gue bingung mau ngapaen, daritadi jam kosong mele setelah upacara liburan semester pertama selesai. Mau ke kantin juga sama siapa -_-

Ajakin Baekhyun ke kantin ah, lagian dia kaga sibuk.

"oi bek !" sapa gue

"apaan panu bopak? Ganggu aje lu ah minggir sono" jawab baekhyun sarkastik

"sianjir bek, lu kaga kangen sama Aa Lay? Wowowoh Aa Lay kangen ngedh nih, makannya ngajak makan bareng awaw"

"minggat aja lu sana"

Hanjay. Baekhyun ngapa dah galak bener -_-

Akhirnya gue ngedarin pandangan gue ke seluruh bopung di kelas. Si Luhan lagi sayang-sayangan sama Sehun, si Baekhyun lagi nunduk doang keanya galau ngapa dah, trus si Kai sama Chanyeol nyanyi sambil joget random di kelas -_- anying trouble maker, trus si Kris lagi ditemenin Xiumin makan ew anjir ih ngapaen mereka, dan terakhir Chen, dia Cuma ngeliatin Kris sama Xiumin yang lagi berduaan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tepatnya sih tatapannya fokus ke Xiumin sih ew.

Absurd semua njir.

Mendingan gue duduk di kursi depan kelas ajadah.

Sendirian?

Kaga.

Sama siapa dong?

Anjir gue baru nyadar daritadi ternyata ada yang duduk di sebelah gue. Siapa dah, gue tengok kepala ke samping. Dan ternyata...

Wanjrot =_=

Ternyata Suho yang duduk di sebelah gue. Sianjir nih anak sukanya dateng tiba-tiba gini. Serem bener dah mpret ngahaha -_-

"oi ketombe dugong, ngapaen lu duduk disini? Mana ngagetin gue pula ih"

"lu siapa gue emangnya. Mau duduk aja pake ngomong ke lu segala dasar ganjelan anus" jawab suho tanpa liat ke gue. "njir gue kan Cuma nanya doang. Dasar kancut nenek lampir" kata gue. Dan ngeliat wajahnya Suho yang woles bat, rasanya pengen gue ulek.

Hening.

Njir kaga enak amat canggung bener.

"**HAIII LAYYYYY ! KE KANTIN BARENG YUK SAMA SUNBAE!"**

"**EHH SAMA JUNGKOOK AJA LAY SUNBAEEE! KOOKKIE KAN LEBIH GANTENG DARIPADA JHOPE HYUNG. YEAYEAYEA"**

"**AAAA LAY SUNBAE MENDING SAMA JIMIN AJA YA? AWAWAWAW"**

"**LAY HYUNG, KE KANTIN BARENG GUE AJA YUK? MAU DIBELIIN APA? PECELELE? STEAK DAGING DUGONG? ATAU DAGING PLATIPUS PANGGANG? ATAU PIZZA DAGING PANDA? AYO SAMA TAEHYUNG AJA YAA LAY HYUNG!" ew -_-**

Dan gue kaget, Cuma ngerjapin mata gue bingung dengan pandangan polos doang. Bingung sama kelakuan mereka yang dari dulu begono. Siapa lagi kalo bukan 4Idiots, si Jhope, Jimin, Taehyung, dan terakhir Jungkook.

Si Jhope yang notabene sunbae gue kelas 12D yang ngakunya leader dari 4Idiots dan emang yang paling idiot dari Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung. Yang kedua si Jimin, cowo berhidung minim, badan atletis walau kea gitu tapi pesonanya waw ngedh. Ketiga, Taehyung dia anak yang paling kaya dari member 4Idiots. Makannya tadi dia nawarin gue makanan yang aneh-aneh kan namanya -_- pasti mahal. And the last one, si Jungkook yang paling unyu-unyu cimidh gituu tapi kelakuannya ga kalah absurd dari ketiga member lainnya. Jimin, Taehyung, sama Jungkook sekelas. Tepatnya mereka bertiga hoobae gue, kelas 10C.

Mereka ngakunya ke gue kalo mereka itu sasaeng fans gue. Dan mereka bukan ngefans ke gue doang, tapi juga dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta juga katanya -_-. Menurut gue mereka obsesi bat sama gue =_=.

"AAAA KAWAAIIIIII" tereak mereka bareng setelah ngeliat gue ngerjapin mata doang -_-

Dan gue Cuma senyum aneh doang ke mereka -_-. "u-uhm, gue hmmm... ma-" baru aja gue mau jawab ajakan mereka, tapi gue udah kaget aja udah ada yang narik tangan gue dan mutus perkataan gue.

"Lay mau jalan sama gue. Udah kalian balik ke kelas masing-masing aja. Dasar bocah"

Jengjeng -_-

Gue KAGET

Asdfghjkl

De-demiapa... si Suho bilang kaya gitu ke mereka! Dan tangan gue digandeng sama dia awawawawaw! Manalagi dengan wajah wolesnya dia bilang kea gitu ke 4Idiots. Liat aja tuh 4Idiots Cuma nganga sampe jigongnya ngucur ewh -_- jibang.

Gue pasrah aja pas ditarik sama Suho ninggalin para 4Idiots yang masih nganga. Gak percaya aja sama apa yang barusan mereka liat. Siapa sih yang ga kaget ngeliat seseorang yang lu kenal, sangat lu kenal malah dan lu menjadikan orang itu idola, terus tau-tau dia ditarik pergi gitu aja sama orang yang bahkan lu aja gatau namanya sama sekali.

Gue sih cukup tau apa yang di rasain sama mereka.

Cupcup buat fans. Mamah sayang kalian! :')

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue sih Cuma pasrah aja daritadi tangan gue ditarikin mele sama Suho. Sampe merah bat dah saking kencengnya dia narik, napsu kali ye sama tangan orang ganteng kea gue. Tau dah daritadi Cuma jalan tanpa arah. Gue kira pas dia bilang ke 4Idiots tadi kalo gue sama dia mau jalan itu mau diajakin kemana, ke kantin kek, atau ke tempat makan. Taunya Cuma diajakin jalan-jalan doang, ya bener sih emang jalan tapi kok gaje dan tanpa arah anjrot yea.

Mah, Lay laper.

Mah, Lay pengen mamam.

Tiba-tiba Suho berhenti, otomatis gue ikutan berhenti. Tapi yang gue bingung dia ga nglepas tautan tangan gue sama dia ew modus -_-. Atit deh tangan gue.

"oi kutil simpanse, lepasin tangan lu dari tangan gue. Sakit tau, lu pikir tangan gue apaan pake di remes kenceng segala" kata gue rada ambigu -_- tp beneran dia remes tangan gue kenceng bat, perih rasanya.

Trus dia nglepas tangan gue...

Hening. Canggung anjir.

Dan...

.

.

.

"Lay, lu laper?"

AKHIRNYA DIA NANYA GITU JUGA :')

MAMAH, LAY SENENG BANGET TAU GA AWAW.

"iya nyet, gue laper ngedh nih daritadi hiks :')" jawab gue. "yaudah makan sono ke kantin, gue temenin ya Lay sekalian gue traktir yo"

Anjir

Demi behelnya Iqbal cejeer yang udah dilepas.

Itu ngapa dah Suho jadi tiba-tiba baik begono kea tadi pagi deh, jangan-jangan ada maksud terselubung ya dari sikapnya dan sifatnya yang berubah begitu?-_-. Dih kok gue jadi suudzon gini deh, kan kata mamah ga boleh suudzon dulu sama sikap baik orang lain =_=.

Akhirnya gue iyain aja ajakannya si Suho buat ke kantin dan kita jalan bareng lagi. Cuma bedanya dari jalan yang tadi itu, sekarang gue sama Suho kaga gandengan lagi malah Suho sekarang jalannya di belakang gue, kesannya kea apaan dah. Suho kea bodyguard gue Cuma kalo bodyguard yang biasanya itu gagah, manly, tinggi. Kalo Suho mah bantet, kurus, cimidh -_- ngapa dah gue jadi ngelantur.

Gue udah ada di kantin sama Suho. Duduk berdua, dipojokan, makan hadap-hadapan. Sipdah udah kea orang pacaran aja-_-

Disaat enak-enaknya makan, tau-tau si Kris sama geng rombongannya ikutan duduk di tempat gue makan sama si Suho anjzay mengganggu moment sajah. Tepatnya Kris duduk di sebelah gue dengan sok kerennya padahal tangan kirinya aja digantungin -_-. Disebelah kanan Kris ada si Sehun dan otomatis ada Luhan juga. Balik ke Suho, sekarang disebelah Suho ada Chanyeol dan Kai yang lagi maen Power Rangers-an anjay bikin bete -_-.

Suho Cuma natap Kris males, dan Kris balik natep si Suho datar. Ini ngapa dah suasananya tiba-tiba dingin rada mencekam, ya aura hitam gitu yea ew. Tuh, si Chanyeol sama Kai yang daritadi gaduh aja langsung kicep setelah sadar suasananya jadi kaga enak setelah adegan tatap tatapan Kris sama Suho.

Ngomong-ngomong kok Kris sama Suho udah tatap-tapan gitu ih-_- manalagi pas mereka saling tatap gitu kok kea ada dinding yang kokoh diantara mereka tapi susah buat diancurin -_- njir ngelanturkan gue.

Tapi tapi tapi...

Apa mereka udah saling kenal yea?

Akhirnya gue yang memecah keheningan ini.

"Ye Kris, kenalin ini Suho temen gue dari kelas 11A. Seangkatan kok sama kita, Cuma dia pindahan dari SM SHS. Dan Suho, kenalin ini Kris temen sekelas gue, si ketua kelas bergigi tonggos dan bertangan satu trus sok keren lagi" setelah gue bilang panjang lebar gitu, mereka masih diem aja dan saling tatap. Gue kesel suer.

"wanzer tiang jemuran beha sama kancut nenek lampir, ayo salaman, gue suruh kenalan juga-_-"

"tanpa lu suruh kenalan pun kita udah saling kenal Lay, dari baru brojol dari anu mamah aja udah saling kenal kok Lay" jawab Kris woles, oke.

EH

MASA

KOK GITU

KOK BISA SIH

"tapi kok kalian itu canggung aneh gitu sih kalo udah saling kenal?" tanya gue polos.

"kita itu sebenarnya..."

TBC


End file.
